


Seven Nights

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lebreau is off on vacation and her second-in-command Fang has to run the bar for a week. Then a certain soldier comes in just before closing the first night and Fang just can't take her eyes off her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night of Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirrored from my FFnet account.

One more hour until closing and Fang couldn't be happier. After all, it had been a long day.

With nearly all the bar's customers gone, Fang's only job was to begin the closing process and keep an eye on the rest of the customers that still lingered. Though they usually were too drunk to be of any trouble.

Unfortunately, this was only the start of Fang's difficult work week. Lebreau, the woman who owned said bar, was on vacation. And since Fang was her most trusted employee, guess who got stuck with an entire week of long hours. Noon to closing.

It was damn awful. But Lebreau seemed to understand that, and was paying her extra.

So Fang complained less.

The black haired woman quietly hummed to herself as she cleaned off the bar's main counter. No one was sitting there; the few patrons left had camped out at the small tables littered around the room.

_Ding._

Fang looked up as the bell on the door chimed. A customer? At this hour?

To Fang's inner delight, a goddess walked into the bar. She wore a Guardian Corps uniform and a scowl, the latter sending a stronger message than the former. And she had pink hair to complete her attractive figure. Fang was almost speechless.

Almost.

"You're out late," Fang commented. "Anything I can get you?"

The woman sat down in front of Fang in silence. Fang was about to say something when the roseate muttered, "Get me something strong."

"Any preference?" Fang asked as she turned to prepare what the customer wanted.

"No," was the woman's cold reply.

Fang bit her lip and scurried to get the pink haired woman something. A minute later Fang had a nice bottle of booze for her.

The roseate simply nodded and popped the top off the bottle. As Fang continued cleaning, she watched the woman from the corner of her eye. The way the soldier drank without even flinching astounded Fang. Fang couldn't hold her liquor nearly as well as this woman.

Half an hour later, Fang finally set down her cleaning rag. She walked around the bar and sat down next to the roseate.

"Do you want something?" she asked, bluntly.

Fang shrugged, "I just wondered what your story was. The bar doesn't get many customers this late."

"Yours was open, so I came here. Is there a problem with that?" the woman retorted.

"No," Fang said quickly. "But I do wonder what makes a woman such as yourself come and drink so much. Half of that bottle would knock out some of the people I know for a good few hours."

"I came here to forget, not to remember," the woman practically snarled.

Fang nodded, but not relenting, "I understand."

"Do you?"

"Several years ago, my parents died. I came and almost drank myself into a coma before Lebreau helped me out. Now I work here," Fang said, her voice turning a pitch lighter.

"Heh, nice sob story," the woman said between sips from the bottle.

Fang flinched, hurt. She was almost tempted to walk away right there, but her subconscious attributed the roseate's words to drunkenness.

Plus, the woman intrigued her. Not often was the pattern of customers broken. And when it was, it usually had a fascinating story behind it.

"Alright then," Fang said slowly. "Then let me help you with forgetting. What do you like to do for fun?"

"What are you blathering about?" asked the woman.

"I'm getting to know you. Friends tend help forget sorrows," Fang said.

"I don't need any friends."

"Don't be daft, everyone needs friends," Fang insisted.

"Not this soldier," she replied.

Fang folded her arms, "And why is that?"

The soldier shook her head, "Just more people inevitably hurt you. It's not worth it."

"Sounds like you haven't had many good friendships," Fang observed.

"Nice one, detective," she responded, irked.

Fang almost laughed. This one woman, being sarcastic? The bartender hadn't pegged the roseate for a sarcastic one.

"You still didn't answer my question," Fang smirked, unhindered by the woman's attitude.

"Don't you ever let up?" the woman muttered under her breath, but Fang heard it. "Alright, I work. That's what I do for fun."

"And I assume you work at with the Guardian Corps?" Fang said.

"Yes. I hunt down creatures that get too close to Bodhum."

"See? Now we're getting somewhere," Fang chuckled. "Did you kill anything today?"

"Nothing big," the woman said, slightly embarrassed. Fang got the feeling that this woman didn't get much appreciation for the work she did.

"So if anything ever comes to eat me up, I should call you first?" Fang grinned.

That got a small grin out of the woman, "Yeah. I'll come and shoot the damn thing up."

"How sweet of you," Fang said flirtatiously.

The roseate picked up her bottle and seemed surprised that it was empty. Wordlessly, she reached into a pocket and pulled out some gil. Dropping it on the counter, she said, "Keep the change."

The roseate stood up. Fang stood up as well and followed her to the exit.

"You going to follow me home?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just haven't gotten your name yet," Fang said with a smirk.

"Call me Lightning," she said softly. "And what's your name while we're at it?"

"I'm Fang," the black haired woman said. "Do you think you'll be back again any time soon?"

"I expect I'll be back tomorrow," Lightning said, her voice turning monotonic. "Will you be here?"

"I'll be here. Why, is the cold soldier starting to care about me?" teased Fang.

Lightning rolled her eyes and spoke, "I figured that's what friends do, meet up."

"So I'm your friend now?" Fang asked, a smile threatening to unfurl on her face.

"Hmph," Lightning looked away, not seeming fond of the moment she and Fang were having. "Fine," she finally said.

"You were the one who called me a friend," Fang grinned playfully.

"See you tomorrow, Fang," Lightning said with finality. She walked out the door without a second glance.

Fang laughed to herself and retreated back behind the counter.

Now she had a reason to look forward to tomorrow.


	2. A Night of Friendship

The second night of Fang's week of long hours began to draw to a close. Just as it had happened the night before, the bar was almost empty. In fact, there were less people tonight than the last.

Fang waited patiently for Lightning to come. She said that she'd be back, and Fang believed her.

Unless she really was drunk when she said that.

"Stay positive, Fang," she chided herself.

The minutes crawled by, and Fang couldn't help checking the clock every other minute.

An hour to closing…

Fang couldn't figure out why she was so eager to see Lightning again. After all, she'd only known the woman for twenty four hours.

Forty minutes to closing…

Was Fang just simply in need of company? Or was it something more?

Twenty minutes to closing…

The tall woman sighed as the last man left the bar. It seemed like Lightning stood her up, in the nonromantic sense.

Fang flipped the switch behind the counter that shut off the neon OPEN sign on the window. But just as she was about to lock the door, there was a light knock on the glass.

The black haired woman opened the door to see Lightning standing there with her aloof expression.

"Think you can stay open a bit longer for a friend?" Lightning asked stoically.

"Come on in!" Fang grinned, the sadness she had had earlier instantly vanishing. As Lightning walked in, Fang closed and locked the door.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier," Lightning apologized as she took the same seat she had occupied the night before. "There was a big monster of some sort getting a bit too close to Bodhum."

"What kind of monster was it?" Fang asked.

"Something with claws," Lightning shrugged. "It was dark. But I tore it apart."

"I've probably hunted one before, whatever it was," Fang said.

"Hunted?"

"It's just a hobby of mine, I'm no slouch with a spear," Fang grinned. "Now, do you want anything to drink?"

"What I had last night," Lightning said. "It made sleeping easier."

"I bet the hangover was a bitch," Fang laughed as she fetched another bottle from behind the counter.

"Not really," Lightning said. "But I have a feeling this one will be."

"Ha!" Fang exclaimed as she slid the bottle to the roseate. "You really can hold your liquor, Light. …Can I call you that, Light?"

"I don't care," Lightning muttered. "And I'm very good at drinking contests, by the way."

"Oh really? I bet I could beat you," Fang challenged.

Lightning let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, right."

"Doubt me?"

"I'd settle this right now, but I think you'll need to wake up tomorrow," Lightning said before taking a drink.

Fang wore an expression of mock hurt. Though it was probably true.

The two talked about nothing and everything for the next half hour while Lightning worked her way through the bottle of booze. Then Fang's phone began to ring.

Awful timing.

Fang regretfully pulled it out and saw that her sister, Vanille, was calling. Probably about the fact that Fang wasn't home yet and Vanille was a worrier. The bartender let it ring out and then quickly sent a reply text.

"Who was that?" Lightning asked, not sounding too particularly interested.

"My sister. She's probably wondering where I am," Fang said.

"Should I go?" Lightning asked, making eye contact.

" _No!"_  Fang exclaimed. When she realized that Lightning was giving her a strange look, Fang ran a hand through her hair and said, "I just meant, don't feel pressured to go."

"Okay," was the roseate's only reply.

"Do you have any family?" Fang asked, hoping to get out of the incoming awkward silence.

Lightning's expression turned darker as she frowned. "I have…a sister."

Fang picked up on the woman's demeanor, but pressed on just the same, "What's her name?"

"Serah," Lightning whispered.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked. She'd noticed how pale Lightning was turning, and it worried the bartender.

"…I need to go," Lightning mumbled quickly. She abruptly stood up and headed for the door.

"Light! Wait, was it something I said? If so, I'm sorry!" Fang said as she jumped over the bar counter.

"No…I just need some time to myself," Lightning said quietly. Fang was downcast until the woman continued on with, "I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be here earlier."

Fang's eyes widened, "You've got some late hours, Light."

Lightning let a shaky laugh escape her lips before saying, "I started liking to work late recently. I spend less time thinking." And with that, she left through the door.

Fang locked the door and sighed. Something was up with Lightning and her sister. If she could help, Fang swore that she'd help for Light's sake.


	3. A Night of Mistakes

This night, Fang wasn't worried if the rosette would turn up. The soldier would come when she could, Fang was confident of that.

Only this time, instead of coming later, she came earlier.

With a few customers still lingering and requiring Fang's attention, Lightning sat a table in the corner and waited.

Fang did her best to get the drunk men and women out of the bar as soon as she could. Lightning's expression when she walked in made it look like the woman was in utter pain.

After the most intense fifteen minutes of Fang's life, the bartender succeeded in coercing all ten people into leaving early.

"Howdy, Light!" Fang said cheerily, sitting down next to Lightning at the table in the corner.

"Hello, Fang," Lightning croaked. Fang's happiness changed to worry in a heartbeat. Had something happened to Lightning?

The rosette continued, "Get me whatever I had the past two days. And grab two of them."

Fang nodded and retreated back into the bar itself. Grabbing two of the familiar bottles, she rejoined Lightning and sat across from her.

"Bad day?" Fang asked sympathetically.

"You could say that," the soldier muttered as she took a large swig from the first bottle. And in what was the fastest liquor drinking Fang had ever seen, Lightning drank the entire bottle and started the second one.

"Kill anything interesting?" Fang asked, shooting for a new line of questioning.

"I wasn't working late today, so no," Lightning replied, a slight drunk slur already taking hold of her voice. "I went to see my sister instead."

"And I take it that didn't go well?" Fang asked while resting a hand on Lightning's hand on the table.

"…No," uttered the soldier. "We fought, again."

"About what?" Fang asked curiously. Lightning didn't answer. She finished off the second bottle in record time as well.

And then she started crying.

Fang, completely caught unprepared, jumped up and sat own next to her. She wrapped an arm around the rosette's shoulders in comfort. Had she thought about doing that before she did it, Fang might have reconsidered wrapping an arm around the cold soldier.

But Lightning seemed to need it.

"I…can't do this anymore," Lightning whispered between tears.

"Can't do what anymore?" Fang asked softly.

"All of it," Lighting simply said. Fang decided not to pry further, and merely held the woman. Lightning eased into her arms and drifted into unconsciousness.

"Light?" Fang called quietly. But there was no response.

"Damn, maybe I shouldn't have given her two bottles," Fang said, shaking her head. She helped the rosette up and began walking her out the door. "Let's get you home," Fang decided.

And there began the great journey to Lightning's car. Fang quickly found that it was hard to make an unconscious person walk, and soon decided to carry her.

"Fuck Light, why are you so heavy? You're a damn soldier, not fat," Fang muttered beneath her breath. "Or maybe I'm the one getting weak…"

But eventually, Fang finally made it to the soldier's car. And then was confronted with a new problem.

Where the hell did Lightning live?

The bartender searched Lightning's pockets for her wallet. She didn't let her hands wander, because that would be wrong.

Okay, she let them wander a little. But not much.

Fang sighed in relief when she saw an address on Lightning's license. Success.

The black haired woman drove her pink haired companion back to her house. But she couldn't take too long, since Fang wasn't comfortable with leaving the bar unattended for too long without properly closing it for the night. But she'd locked the door, so that was somewhat a relief.

Parking Lightning's car, Fang helped the knocked-out woman out of said car. Fang was surprised by how large Lightning's house was for only one person.

But didn't Lightning say she lived with her sister?

Fang took the keys she'd taken from the woman's pocket and unlocked her front door. If her sister lived with Lightning, she wasn't home.

The bartender helped the soldier up the stairs and into her bed. Fang took a few moments just to admire how peaceful Lightning looked while she was asleep.

Fang then set about finding paper to write a note for Lightning. She figured it'd be the right thing to do.

But what to write? It had to be clever, Fang was sure of that.

Grinning, she put pen to paper and wrote:

_Those drinks are on me  
-Fang_

And then Fang realized a major problem she should have thought through.

How would she get back to the bar?

"Fuck!"


	4. A Night of Acceptance

The floor was clean, not a single spot in sight. Fang smirked with pride in her work. Lebreau would appreciate it, and maybe Fang would get a raise.

A knock rumbled against the door.

"Oi! We're closed," Fang called out. She opened the door to find Lightning there.

"Hello, Fang," said the rosette.

"Light! I wasn't expecting to see you tonight," Fang grinned. "Come in."

"Why, didn't you think I was going to come?" the woman asked as she stepped into the clean bar.

"I did have to carry you home last night. Wasn't sure how that hangover was going to play out," Fang chuckled as Lightning's face flushed red.

"…Thank you for taking me home. I shouldn't have imposed that on you," Lightning said, guilt in her voice.

"Don't sweat it, I was fine doing it," Fang waved off. "Besides, you really looked like you needed a drink last night. Want to talk about it?"

Lightning's face turned toward the ground, "Maybe tomorrow. Tonight I just want…to not think about that."

"Alright then, maybe I've got an idea," grinned Fang. Oh, Lightning was going to hate her for this.

Lightning folded her arms and stood patiently as Fang hopped over the counter with agility. The bartender fumbled around before managing to turn on the music.

Grinning, she approached Lightning as a catchy song began to play over the speakers. "Ever danced before?" Fang asked.

"W-what?" Lightning responded, completely flustered.

"It's easy," Fang said. "Take my hands, and just follow along while I lead."

Lightning was still too off guard to react when Fang grabbed her hands and pulled her into a clearing between tables.

When she regained her senses, Lightning jumped back. Fang frowned, hurt.

"No," Lightning said, appearing to have trouble breathing. "I don't dance."

"Sure you do, everyone dances," Fang said, hiding her hurt.

"Not me," Lightning quickly said.

"If you want to forget your troubles, then dance with me," Fang said. "No one's here to see what the stoic soldier is like with her defenses down."

The soldier bit her lip, "I don't…"

"Just try it," Fang winked. "I'm sure my winning personality will make it worthwhile."

"…Fine," grumbled Lightning. She held out her hand reluctantly, hoping Fang wouldn't take it.

"Thought so!" Fang grinned ear to ear and took Lightning's hand.

* * *

"Admit it, that was fun," Fang accused.

Lightning smiled slightly, "We both know I'm too stubborn to do that."

The bartender laughed and wrapped an arm around Lightning as they sat at a table. Surprisingly, Lightning didn't knock or push Fang's arm away.

"Thanks for all of this," Lightning said softly.

"For all of what?" Fang asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Taking your time to make a worthless person like me feel better."

"You're not worthless," Fang said sternly.

Lightning shook her head, "You want to know what happened yesterday? My sister left our house and swore never to come back. I came back after work, and all of her stuff was gone.  _I_ made her do that. …Some sister I am."

"It can't be completely your fault," Fang reasoned.

"It was," Lightning insisted. "…And look at me now, talking about the thing I didn't want to talk about tonight."

"Then let's do this. If things are still messed up between you and your sister, talk to me tomorrow about it," Fang suggested. "I bet I can give some advice. But let's not worry about it this early in the morning when we can't do anything about it."

"Sounds like a plan," Lightning said, looking slightly relieved.

"Should we seal the deal with a kiss?" flirted Fang.

"How about instead I buy you a drink?" Lightning chuckled.

"I could go for that," Fang said. "How about dinner too?"

"Getting greedy, aren't we?" Lightning said, her eyes filled with mirth.

"No! I meant we could have dinner, not you pay for it," Fang quickly recovered.

"Sounds like a plan," Lightning said.


	5. A Night of Admittance

Fang finished stacking glasses behind the counter just as the familiar footsteps walked through the door. Looking up with a smile, Fang watched the soldier sit down at a table in the middle of the room. And the bartender was sitting across from Lightning in no time.

"You don't look so hot today, sunshine," Fang observed.

"…Sunshine?" Lightning cocked her head at the word.

"You know, because of your sunny demeanor?" Fang grinned. "Funny, huh?"

Lightning shook her head at Fang's antics, "Whatever."

"Anyway, what's bugging you?" the bartender asked.

"It's my sister, Serah," Lightning began. "I really fucked up."

Fang raised an eyebrow. She may not have known Lightning for long, but she did know that the soldier was loath to admit being wrong.

"What happened?" Fang asked.

"I guess it all started a long time ago. Our parents died while I was in High School, and it became up to me to take care of Serah," Lightning said.

"I'm sorry," Fang said quietly.

"Don't be," Lightning waved off. "Anyway, I signed up for the Guardian Corps. They were the only ones who would take a girl who wasn't even eighteen yet. And I worked so Serah could get herself an education.

"Fast forward to Serah's graduation, I learned the hard way that college costs a lot. Fucking robbery," Lightning muttered bitterly. "I had no choice but to work more and longer hours. I made the payments, but I drove a divide between me and my sister."

"How come? I mean, you were doing it all for her," Fang questioned curiously.

"I stopped spending time with her because I was too busy. I think she began to take it the wrong way." Lightning said softly. "I know for a long time she believed our parents' deaths were her fault and that I blamed her. I didn't, they died in a car crash and neither of us were there."

"So I suppose that leads up to what happened a few days ago?" Fang asked.

"Almost. Just as she started college, Serah started dating a guy named Snow. At first I was rather relieved, since she'd have someone to spend time with." Lightning shook her head, "Some optimism that was. Turns out Snow and I…didn't see eye to eye."

"Is that…bad?" Fang tentatively spoke.

"You haven't met him. He's an oaf and an idiot. Serah deserves better than him," Lightning growled. "But back on track to a few days ago, Serah finally decided she had enough of me as a sister. We argued that night about her future, and she left. Took all her things and didn't even say where she was going."

"Do you know where she is?" Fang asked.

"Of course I do," Lightning laughed humorlessly. "I work in the Guardian Corps. I can find things like that out."

Mildly disturbed with that information, Fang followed up, "What now? Have you tried calling her?"

"Every day, several times," Lightning said, leaning onto the table. Her face betrayed nothing at a first glance, but Fang could tell she was hurting. "No response. Some sister I am."

"Hey, you were just doing what you thought was right," Fang said, taking one of Lightning's hands into her own. "You wanted the best for your sister. I'd have done the same."

"You would have?" Lightning narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, no. I would have spent more time with my sister in that situation," Fang admitted. "But the rest I think I would have."

"Then what would you do?" Lightning asked.

"I'd go up and personally apologize to her and ask for forgiveness," Fang said.

"Doesn't that imply I'm actually sorry?" Lightning snapped.

"Aren't you?"

"Sorry for causing her to leave, yes. But not for what I think about Snow. She's wasting her life with that good for nothing bum," Lightning said.

"Maybe you should try looking at it from her perspective? Like, what does she see in Snow?" Fang suggested.

Lightning sighed, "I'm tired of being selfless."

"What do you mean?" Fang asked, concerned.

"I sacrificed my childhood so Serah could have hers. I've spent every free hour I've had trying to give Serah a future that I couldn't have. My life isn't going to amount to much, where Serah could do whatever she wanted," Lightning said. "I just want my sister back and our relationship to go back to how it was."

"Then perhaps you should just apology—"

"Apologize, and then what!? She just goes on wasting everything I gave up for her?" Lightning snapped.

Fang bowed her head and accepted Lightning's statement. The rosette broke eye contact and said, "Sorry."

"I gotta hand it to you, Light. I don't think I could have sacrificed as much as you seem to have," Fang admitted. "But all you can do is apologize and salvage your relationship with your sister. She'll eventually realize just how much you've given up for her."

"But that doesn't cross out the fact that she and Snow—"

"It's not something you can change, Light," Fang said. "Just let things run their course. She ain't you, she's her own person and entitled to her own decisions. But there might be a day when she comes to you for help, and that's your job to be there for her."

Lightning bent her neck and didn't meet Fang's gaze.

"Go apologize as soon as you can. If she's anything like you, she's probably angry at herself for leaving you alone and her pride doesn't let her apologize. One of you has to do it eventually," Fang reasoned.

"Fang…" Lightning began, but didn't seem to know what to say.

"Yeah, sunshine?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Fang said.

"Do you think I could stay here for a while longer tonight? I…don't like being alone," Lightning said softly.

Fang now understood that the cold soldier she'd gotten to know was fragile. Very fragile when her walls came down.

"Of course, Lightning," Fang grinned. "That's what friends do."


	6. A Night of Forgiveness

Fang had not been expecting to see the soldier that night. But as usual, just before closing, Lightning walked through that door.

Except when Fang stood up to greet her, she was answered with a hug.

Now, Fang was used to being wrong, but she prided herself in usually being right when it came to people. And she had pegged Lightning as someone who didn't like hugs.

Not that Fang minded, since Lightning's hair smelled nice.

"Thank you," Lightning said after a moment.

"What's that, sunshine?" Fang asked as she returned the hug.

"For yesterday. I went and apologized to Serah today," Lightning said.

"Let's sit down and you can tell me how it went," Fang suggested.

Once seated, Lightning began to speak, "I went and apologized before going to work this morning. I don't want to go into specifics, but things are better between us now."

"That's all you're going to tell me?" Fang raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, Light, I deserve more than that."

"Fine. She was crying, and told me how awful she had felt for leaving," Lightning said. "Though she's still staying at Snow's…"

"Give her time. I bet you two will be going out for coffee pretty soon," Fang grinned happily.

"Ha, I don't have much time for that," Lightning said. "I work too much."

"That's something you need to fix then!" Fang declared. "From now on, you work less and spend more time with your sister and friends!"

"Friend," Lightning corrected.

"Friend?" Fang questioned.

"You're the only friend I've got," Lightning shrugged.

"We'll just have to change that then, won't we?" Fang smirked. "But I get dibs on being your best friend."

Lightning laughed, and Fang's smile grew. "I think that can be arranged," Lightning said with a smile. She fished into one of her pockets and pulled out a wallet, "Now if I remember correctly, I owe you a drink."

"Ha!" Fang laughed. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"And I owe you dinner," Lightning said. "Want to do that tomorrow?"

"You bet!" Fang said with a big smile. "We can even have it here, where no one will bother us. I'll take care of everything."

Lightning nodded, "Alright, but first I need a drink."

"Let's get smashed, love."

* * *

Fang blinked her eyes open as sunlight streamed through the bar's windows.

_What time is it? And when did I get a blanket?_

That blanket turned out to be a topless Lightning laying on her while they both slept on the floor. Fang  _really_ didn't want to move and wake the adorable Lightning.

Turned out Lightning was sleeping like a rock, and Fang was able to carry her up to the second floor of the bar. Lebreau's bar doubled as her house and that meant there was a bed there. Lightning would have to borrow it for a while.

Hopefully nothing bad happened between them last night. Fang couldn't remember shit.

But before she could dwell on that, Fang noticed the time. And damn, had she really slept late. The bar should have opened half an hour ago.


	7. A Night of Happiness

Earlier that day, Fang had been worried whether Lightning would even want to have their dinner after waking up without a shirt in Lebreau's bed above the bar.

Thankfully, Lightning shrugged it off and said she didn't remember what happened. And since neither did Fang, they left it at that.

And that let Fang focus on her next hurtle: the dinner.

Fang might have exaggerated when telling Lightning she could handle everything. The bartender was no cook.

Fortunately the cook had said yes when Fang asked him for help. With that taken care of, only one question captivated Fang's mind.

_Is this a date?_

The bartender was honest with herself, she wanted it to be. She may not have known Lightning long, but Fang felt like there could be something between them.

And Lightning was fucking hot as hell, but that was a side detail.

Time crept up on Fang and ended up biting her in the ass. Before she had left, Lightning had said she'd be by at her usual time. And with fifteen minutes left, Fang was faced with a problem.

Should she put on a dress? Was it a date or not? What would Lightning be wearing? Would she get the wrong idea?

In the end, the cook became her pawn in the plan. He'd tell Lightning that Fang was still getting ready and then come tell the bartender what the soldier was wearing.

_Ingenious,_ Fang complimented herself.

The knock she'd been hoping and worrying over finally struck its tune. The cook nodded to her and began to venture towards the door. Fang scurried up the stairs.

She had two outfits, one casual and the other dressy. Vanille had bailed her out earlier today with the promise of Fang getting her cake. Fang had accepted in a heartbeat.

"Hello miss, Fang will be down shortly," the cook greeted her. Fang saw Lightning take a seat at the table that had been set up for the two of them. The bartender ducked back once she heard the cook begin to climb the stairs.

"Fang, you sure got yourself a fine one," the cook chuckled. "She's wearing a dress. Now go get ready."

Fang smirked, "Thanks, you don't have to stay any longer. I've got this from here."

The cook nodded, "I expect to hear the highlights tomorrow."

"I suppose I owe you that," Fang agreed with a smile.

What followed the cook's departure was the fastest dress putting on Fang had ever embarked on. But after not too long a time (At least she hoped) Fang descended the stairs into the main front of the bar.

Fang watched Lightning's heavy gaze fall onto her. The rosette was very good at keeping her expression guarded on every occasion Fang had been with her during the week.

So it gave Fang the utmost pleasure of seeing it begin to crumble as Lightning looked at her.

"You're looking…ah…" the soldier began to fumble for words, unable to take her eyes off Fang and her blue dress.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'sexy,'" Fang flirted. She enjoyed Lightning's distraction, since it let her ogle to woman in black. Lightning could certainly pull of that sexy black look.

Lightning flushed red with embarrassment, but she didn't correct Fang. The bartender gestured to the table that held the food for their meal.

"Shall we eat?"

* * *

It was only after their dinner that the conversation turned toward anything significant.

"So he's holding the door shut at this point. Even if he's an idiot, Snow's pretty strong," Lightning explained.

"Did you break it down?" Fang grinned.

Lightning shook her head, "I started walking away. I made sure to be loud, because then I slinked back and waited for him to come out."

"And did he?"

"Right into my killer right hook."

Fang burst out laughing, "You know, I'm looking forward to that part of when Vanille finds someone. Scaring him will be fun."

"It's the great decider. If he doesn't come back, then you know he isn't good enough," Lightning said between a sip of her drink.

"At least you know Snow is committed," Fang said.

"I think he knows I'd chop him into pieces if he wasn't serious," Lightning muttered.

To that, Fang lifted her glass, "To us overprotective sisters, may our lives somehow calm down."

Lightning raised her glass with a smirk, "I think those days are behind us."

"At least we'll never be sitting still," Fang said.

"Didn't you say you hunt? I'd hardly call that sitting still," Lightning replied.

Fang shrugged, "I don't get many chances these days when Lebreau relies on me so much."

"If you ever want to, you could tag along on one of my GC assignments and kill some stuff. It's relieving after older sister troubles," Lightning said with the ghost of a grin.

"Sounds like a date!" Fang joked.

"Like tonight?"

"Yeah! …I mean, ah…" Fang said, biting her lip.

Lightning chuckled, "I was wondering what this dinner should be taken as. Glad we're on the same page."

"Well, if you're not interested then that's fine," Fang spilled out quickly. "Er…did you just say we're on the same page?"

"Fang…you should listen more," Lightning said, her voice dancing with mirth. A surprising emotion from the rosette.

With Fang not having regained her composure, Lightning stood up and said, "I'm going to get something from the bar while you regain your…flirtatiousness."

"Do you know where everything is?" Fang asked, trying to think up a flirty comment as she spoke.

"I'm a smart girl," Lightning smirked.

_What a woman,_ Fang grinned as Lightning briefly departed. And then she remembered she never thought of a flirty comment. Oh well.

"Ready to get smashed again?" Lightning asked, holding up a brown bottle.

"Are you hoping it'll turn out like last night?" Fang smirked.

"Do you even remember last night?" Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"No," shrugged Fang.

The soldier smirked, "It came back to me during the day. The both of us got rather frisky."

Fang blushed and Lightning walked over to her. Leaning down by her ear, Lightning whispered, "Want a visual demonstration of what happened?"

Fang shivered from excitement, "Is that even a question?" Before the rosette could react, Fang wrapped her up into a kiss.


	8. A Morning of Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This functions as a bonus chapter. It's merely a scene I had to write for shits and giggles.

Lebreau hummed to herself as she parked her car in the bar's parking lot. After a refreshing vacation, the bartender was loath to get back to work. But she couldn't ask Fang to cover her ass forever.

Locking her car, Lebreau walked up to the front door of the bar. The window shades were down for some reason. The black haired woman shrugged, everyone had their own closing quirks.

Jamming the key into the slot, Lebreau opened the door. Darkness covered the room, snuffing out the light.

"Let's see how good of a job Fang did," Lebreau muttered as she flicked on the light switch.

To say the least, Lebreau was mortified.

Tables were overturned. One in the center of the room still had food and bottles scattered near it. The bar itself was dirty with Lebreau didn't know what.

And Fang was sleeping with a naked woman on top of her on the floor. Their clothes were strewn throughout the room.

"Fang?" Lebreau called out loudly. Her black haired subordinate sleepily opened her eyes and met Lebreau's gaze.

Then they widened into a gaze that was generally associated with the phrase, 'Oh shit.'

"You have one hour to clean this mess up and get out of here," Lebreau said angrily. "There will be consequences if you're still here when I get back."

Fang gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

"And Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to take your bra off the cash register."


End file.
